deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiderman vs randy cunningham
today is the black and red going head to head who wins who dies lets find out miles morales wiz:miles morales was a simple kid untill he was bitten by a spider he turned into the ultimate comics spiderman boomstick:his powers are camoflauge, spider-sense,wall crawling,venom blast,enhanced endurance,enhanced speed,enhanced agility,AND FINALLY WEB SLINGING WOOO IM ON A ROLE wiz:you sure are his weaknesses are his durability has limits,and enhanced insect spray is his death boomstick: he is also part of the spider-verse and is currently the second spiderman. wiz:but he finally acheived his dreams of being the worlds new spiderman miles morales:this isnt no ha ha kind of topic. randy cunningham wiz:randy was a normal boy who was failing literally ALL his classes untill then he found the ninja mask a special mask that when worn the users body is encased in a suit that allows swift and acrobatic movement with a ninja nomicon boomstick: and even with the mask and he still is dumb and he is so stupid SOMETIMES HE NEVER GETS OBVIOUS NOMICON MESSAGES nomicon: dont go inside someone elses house. wiz:yea you got that right the suit gives him these abilitys: ninja air fist,ninja tangoo fireball,and yes you guessed it a ninja magic sachel allowing him to pull out all the ninja weapons and some other stuff boomstick:but his weaknesses are he is so stupid and lazy too.GET THIS ONE TIME HE LET A BIRD DEMON FREE AND IT POSSESSED his friend howard randy : what the juice! fight randy is seen fighting some random robot untill he sees a web randy:what the juice.A WANNA BE! miles morales: ILL SAVE YOU dang this guy is a wanna be *they both in there heads get upset about the other calling them a wanna be* howard : 2 NINJAS OMG ONE SAVE ME miles : im no ninja im spider-man *howard dies a bloody death to the unknown monster but after miles and randy kill the robot monster* randy: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THATS IT *the crowd sees it and they chant fight fight fight* *before the robot attacked * hey i need some help nomicon howard is feeling bad nomicon:when fighting a powerful enemie exploit his weakness randy:what the juice * he gets hit in the head flashback over* FIGHT! randy throws 2 ninja rings but miles dodges one and webs one back at him but randy uses his ninja sword to cut it in half randy:NINJA SWORD SLASH randy keeps slashing the sword at miles but his spider-sense keeps dodging it. miles:too slow heh he then webs randys face blinding him temporarily and does a swift karate kick. randy:OW that was sweet- randy gets kicked into the school as they both fight randy keeps throwing ninja rings and miles throws webs they both keep clashing untill randy throws a bomb but miles swings it back at him blasting randy into the hall. randy keeps jumping from wall to wall as miles morales does the same.they both fight while that happends untill miles webs his face and kicks randy into the locker randy : OW miles then webs him out and throws him into the ground. randy takes out his ninja sai as they both exchange combat heidi:hello its heidi here and today we are showing 2 "ninjas" ready to fight as they are fighting stay at a safe distance to watch cuz this is amazi- heidi was interupted when they both come bursting threw the wall rolling around punching each other miles does the venom blast and then jumps up and uses camoflauge. randy sees the nomicons messages now and starts to use the ninja bomb to blow him up. miles swings it back as they both are flown into the classroom.but miles throws a chair and randy slices the chair in half and attempts to slice miles but he dodges. nomicon:when fighting a powerful enemie*points at miles* exploit a weakness *points at the top of the school* randy:ohh- *he is kicked out of the building and they are flying upward and engage fighting untill randy uses his scarf and kicks him on to the top of the building* randy:this is over *he says as he kicks miles off the building* randy:NINJA ART OF HEALING*he revives howard* howard:oh hi ninja nice fight*he watchs* randy:yep i took car-*he was interupted by being swung into the wall howard:NINJA FIGHT BACK. randy:IM TRYING BUT HE POWERF- miles does the venom blast stunning randy. miles:this is over!*he says as he takes his ninja sword* miles:say goodbye!*miles stabs randy in the heart empaling and killing him as kids are seen cheering as they see his sword bloody poking threw the wall *untill they start crying when they see randy's dead body seen kicked threw the wall* KO!. miles then drags randy into the locker takes his ninja nomicon and the ninja mask and closes the locker locking it and webbing it. miles:that should do it. narrator:now it started every day before 4 years a spiderman will come to kill the new ninja*shows photo of spider-ham killing a random small ninja* Results boomstick:WOAH NINJA DOWN NINJA DOWN wiz:well while this was a overall even match randy is known for not understanding the nomicon untill the end. boomstick:and you would think the ninja's arsenal would be enough well its not as spiderman was faster stronger and had more endurance as the school wasnt that tall and trying to make him fall was just useless. wiz:the winner is miles morales the ultimate comics spiderman. Category:What-If? Death Battles